This document relates to wireless communication systems, apparatuses, and techniques.
Wireless communication systems and apparatuses use electromagnetic waves to communicate with fixed and mobile wireless communication devices such as mobile stations, e.g., mobile devices, mobile phones, fixed wireless devices, and laptop computers with wireless communication cards, that are located within coverage areas of the wireless communication systems to provide voice and data services to mobile users.
Various wireless communication systems can include a network of one or more base stations to communicate with one or more wireless devices such as a mobile device, cell phone, wireless card, mobile station (MS), user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), or subscriber station (SS). A base station can be referred to as an access point (AP) or access network (AN) or can be included as part of an access network or a base station subsystem (BSS). Further, a wireless communication system can include one or more core networks to control one or more base stations. A wireless communication system can include one or more of: a base station (BS), base station controller (BSC), and a mobile switching center (MSC). A system can include one or more packet data serving nodes (PDSNs) to provide packet data services.
Wireless communication systems can use one or more wireless air link technologies to communicate. Various examples of wireless air link technologies include Code division Multiple Access (CDMA) such as CDMA2000 1x, High Rate Packet Data (HRPD), evolved HRPD (eHRPD), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). Various examples of wireless technology standards bodies include 3GPP, 3GPP2, and IEEE 802.16.
A base station within a communication system can page a mobile station associated with a specific subscriber identity to setup a call such as a voice call. For example, an incoming call for a mobile station can generate a paging request message to alert the mobile station of the incoming call. A base station can send a paging request message over a paging channel on a specific paging slot determined by a mobile station's International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI).
An identity module can store an identity of a subscriber of a wireless communication system. For example, an identity module can store a phone number assigned to a wireless phone or user. Various examples of an identity module include a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card and a Removable User Identity Module (RUIM) card. In some implementations, an identity module is a removable device that includes a non-volatile memory configured to store a mobile station's subscription information such as a subscriber identity, e.g., or a roaming list. A subscriber identity can include an IMSI.